MEMORIES OF TOMORROW
by Snarkaholic
Summary: What do you do when everything you've so desperately wanted and finally received is ripped mercilessly from your hands? HermioneGinny femmeslash


MEMORIES OF TOMORROW

General Surgeon's Warning: This product contains LESBIANS(!) and should not be consumed by individuals suffering from closed-mindedness; as side-effects can include profuse sweating, hives, and complete disintegration of your seven remaining brain cells. Healthy individuals may consume to their heart's content.

Pairing: Hermione/Ginny

Synopsis: Angst-fest

Rating: NC-17, for language, graphic sex and violence

Disclaimer: So glad I'm not JKR and not making a profit; the I.R.S. is already screwing me every which way (and, STILL, no flowers or candy!)

Thought For The Day: Regret for the things we did can be tempered by time. It is regret for the things we did not do that is inconsolable.

Sydney Smith

Feedback: Intelligent feedback is welcome and much appreciated.

During breakfast in the Great Hall, Ginny sat, transfixed; looking silently across the table at Hermione, who was leaning on her elbow, chin in hand, talking with Ron about some stupid Astronomy test. Five more days…

The Gryffindor Common Room was unusually crowded for a Saturday evening; yet no one noticed Ginny as she slumped in her chair, watching Hermione, whose hair looked aflame while she sat, silhouetted against the firelight, oblivious to her surroundings; frowning over what she'd just written on a long roll of parchment. Four more days…

Seeing Hermione emerge from one of the bathroom shower stalls, wearing only a towel, was an absolute vision; but nothing compared to the view Ginny had when Hermione dropped her hairbrush and bent down to pick it up. Three more days…

The library wasn't exactly Ginny's favorite place to hang out; not unless Hermione was also there, sitting at the very next table; looking absolutely beautiful, even while chewing absently on the end of her quill. Two more days…

Standing across the courtyard from where Hermione watched, disapprovingly, hands on hips, as Harry and Ron rough-housed on the grass; Ginny stared adoringly at the girl who utterly ruled her head and heart. One more day…

"Hurry up, Hermione!" Ginny urged, as Hermione fumbled with her dorm room key. After they'd both entered, Hermione shut the door behind them.

"Ginny, I've never seen anyone eat dinner so fast! What's the rush?"

"I just wanted to get up here before everyone else is finished. I need to talk to you."

Hermione dropped her book bag onto a nearby chair and hung up her robe. She walked back over to where Ginny was standing and asked, with a smile, "So, what's this all about?"

"I wanted to give this to you, privately," Ginny replied; struggling to keep her voice steady, while reaching into her own bag and pulling out a narrow, beautifully wrapped box. She placed it into Hermione's hands.

"Happy seventeenth birthday."

"Ginny, you didn't have to do this!"

"Oh, yes I did!"

Laughing, Hermione sat down on the bed and began to untie the royal blue ribbon, as Ginny stood watching in nervous silence. Hermione carefully removed the blue and cream-colored paper from the box and lifted the lid with a look of childlike anticipation; then stared, speechless, at the gold heart-shaped locket and chain she found inside. "Oh, Ginny!"

Ginny shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. "Do you like it? If you don't, we can exchange…"

"There's no way I'd ever exchange this; it's absolutely gorgeous!" Hermione carefully lifted it from the box, admiring the heart's delicate filigree design and the Italian-made Figaro chain to which it was attached. She handed it to Ginny, then loosened her necktie and opened the first two buttons of her shirt. With a smile, she leaned forward and asked, "Will you put in on me?"

Ginny's hands were shaking as she carefully moved Hermione's hair out of the way, and then hooked the lobster claw clasp at the back of her neck. Hermione leaned back and smiled up at her. Ginny asked, hesitatingly, "Do you want to wear it on the inside or the outside?"

"On the inside, please."

Heart pounding, Ginny lifted the locket in her palm and slowly slid her hand down inside the front of Hermione's shirt. Her fingertips brushed lightly against the warm skin of Hermione's upper chest before she let go of the heart, reluctantly; leaving it to rest between the gentle swell of Hermione's breasts.

"Ginny, I know you spent a fortune on this; fourteen karat gold isn't cheap. If you don't mind me asking, where did you get the money?

She smiled shyly. "I helped Fred and George in the shop all summer. Business was really good."

"Well, I love it…but I love you even more." Hermione stood up and kissed Ginny warmly on the cheek before hugging her tightly. Ginny returned the kiss, then heard Hermione say, "Thanks, Ginny; I couldn't ask for a nicer friend." Ginny's heart plummeted. Friend? She wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist, glad to hide the disappointment in her eyes against Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione released her, all too soon, and said, "Ginny, I'm going to the bathroom; I'll be right back."

Ginny nodded and wandered silently to the stone-mullioned windows that overlooked the sweeping lawns of the Hogwarts campus. She braced herself, yet shuddered at the return of the all-too-familiar sensation of a phantom dagger slowly twisting in her left side of her chest, as she leaned forward on her palms, fingers tightly curled around the windowsill, and watched the sad way the fading daylight played lingeringly over the school grounds. Friend. Didn't Hermione understand that she was absolutely worshipped by Ginny? Each time they hugged, didn't she feel the change in Ginny's body as it dissolved completely in her arms! Wasn't she aware that every chaste and sisterly kiss Ginny received on the cheek had required her to force herself to refrain from turning her head and meeting Hermione's soft lips with her own? Why couldn't Hermione's feelings for her be different? Why did they have to…?

She felt a hand on her shoulder, pulling her out of her reverie. She turned away from the window and faced Hermione, who was watching her with wary concern in her deep brown eyes.

"Ginny?"

She felt her stomach tighten. "Yes?"

"Ginny…..why do you look so sad sometimes?"

"I'm not sad."

"Something's wrong and you're not telling me."

"Really, I'm fine."

"Ginny, come on…"

Ginny's gaze dropped and she stared at the carpet and shook her head. 'I can't ever tell you,' she thought. 'It would be the end of what we do have. The end of you pulling me close and…'

Hermione pulled her close. "Please, Ginny; after all the times you've been there for me; why are you so…"

She caved in. "Because I'm in love with you, Hermione!" she blurted out, near tears; hating herself for what she'd just done.

Hermione stiffened as Ginny stood, body tensed, waiting for the death blow that was inevitably to come. The silence stretched on, cruelly…endlessly…unbearably, until Ginny, completely destroyed, tried to pull away; but Hermione's embrace suddenly tightened and Ginny heard a soft voice in her ear that said only, "Wow, what a coincidence."

And she cried like a child, with her head on Hermione's shoulder.

Gentle hands led her into the bathroom and carefully washed her face; then, somehow, she found herself standing back at the window with Hermione's arms around her once again.

She shyly turned her face toward Hermione's neck and said, in a small voice, "I didn't know…"

Hermione began to tremble, almost imperceptibly, against her. "Ginny, I wish I could have told you…it's just that…I wasn't sure how you felt…and all the times we held each other, all I could think about was how desperately I wanted to hear you say it, but when you didn't…I was too afraid..."

"Then why did you call me your friend?"

"I told you I love you; but when you didn't reply…" Hermione trailed off.

Ginny looked up into Hermione's eyes, which seemed to be blinking back tears. "It's okay. None of that matters anymore." She laid her palm against Hermione's cheek. "Hermione, I do love you."

"I love you back, Ginny."

They stood there as long moments passed; then, Ginny watched as Hermione slowly leaned closer, and moved to meet her halfway; barely touching her lips with her own. Their first few kisses were shy and tentative, but Ginny soon found herself opening her mouth against Hermione's; breathless with surprise at the way their tongues knowingly caressed each other, with complete familiarity; with perfect synchronicity. She soon felt Hermione's hands moving up under the back of her sweater and then, unable to resist what she'd been positively aching to do for so long, slid her own hands down to caress Hermione's backside; gasping softly as Hermione gently pressed her pelvis forward against her own. She fell back against the wall, pulling Hermione with her. Hermione's caresses became slightly bolder, as she moved her hands from Ginny's back onto her sides, and then moved them up to rest outside her sweater, between her breasts. Ginny responded with her own hands, marveling at the curves of Hermione's body; acutely aware of the leaden weight of each of her own apprehensions falling away, one by one; until, suddenly, it was so very easy to say, "Hermione, even though I've never been with anyone before…"

"I know…neither have I. I've been waiting for you."

"I'm here."

Hermione looked over at the bed, then back at Ginny, who suddenly came to her senses and shook her head.

"Hermione, you know we can't; the girls will be back from dinner any minute!" She saw Hermione's look of disappointment and hurriedly added, "It's only two more days until Friday afternoon. We'll have the entire weekend to spend alone together."

Hermione frowned. "But where can we go to have some privacy?"

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment, and then smiled mysteriously. "I know just the place; leave everything to me. I'll meet you near the front doors at three fifteen."

As Hermione leaned toward Ginny once again, they heard the sound of approaching footsteps clattering up the stone staircase.

"Damn them! Ginny, I love you!"

"Double damn them! I love you, too!"

Ginny gave her a quick peck on the lips and looked into her eyes. "Friday afternoon?"

Hermione smiled. "Three-fifteen!"

Ginny let go of her and turned to leave, just as the dormitory door was flung open.

Thus ensued the two longest days of Ginny's life, since she scarcely saw Hermione at all. Ginny guessed she was seeking the familiar sanctuary of the library and wrestled endlessly with the fear that maybe Hermione had changed her mind; but ultimately, she decided not to disturb her. Friday afternoon, she dropped off her books at her room, and then positively raced to the front entrance hall; arriving, heart hammering, with seven minutes to spare.

"Over here, Gin."

She turned to see Hermione standing near the far side of the staircase. Ginny walked over and they were both silent for a moment, until Ginny thought to say, "Oh, there you are; I didn't recognize you without your book bag!"

Hermione laughed nervously; then gestured toward the tightly rolled blanket under Ginny's arm. "What's that?"

"You'll see."

The soft September air felt delicious on Ginny's face as she led Hermione across the school grounds; slowing her pace when Hermione suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Ginny; we're not going into the Forbidden Forest!"

"Hermione, please trust me. I know an extremely safe place."

Hermione followed her, guardedly, and they soon arrived at the sun-drenched clearing, where Hagrid used to stable Buckbeak the Hippogriff. They skirted the stone wall of the paddock, stopping at its far side, and Ginny grinned at Hermione.

"See, we're still near the edge; both safe and private!"

Hermione laughed. "Ginny, I underestimated you. You did find a great place."

Despite the leafy canopy overhead, the forest was rather warm for a September afternoon; so Ginny took off her robe and slung it over a nearby tree branch, then watched as Hermione did the same. Finding a flat patch of grass, she unrolled the blanket, and then turned to face Hermione. "I've been crazy not seeing you."

"Likewise; which is why you haven't seen me. If we had been together, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from…" Hermione gently took Ginny's face between her hands and kissed her. Ginny kissed back, less shyly this time; taking Hermione's body into her arms and pressing every inch of her own against it; reveling in the sensation of Hermione's breasts flattening against her own chest and, although Hermione's hands were wrapped tightly around her waist, Ginny nearly lost her balance, feeling as if the ground was beginning to shift under her feet. Needing to steady herself, she maneuvered closer to the blanket. Hermione sat down and Ginny tumbled down and sat next to her. Hermione's hand trailed slowly down Ginny's chest, then found its way up under her sweater, as their tongues explored every plane and valley of each other's mouths. Leaning closer, Ginny tilted her head and kissed Hermione's neck, as she caressed the warm skin just above her knee, listening, entranced to Hermione's rapid breathing; wondering if Hermione's panties were as wet as her own, but unsure if she should slide her hand up the inside of her thigh to find out. They kissed for what seemed an eternity until, just as Ginny decided her heart was about to explode in her chest, she felt Hermione gently, yet firmly, grasping her shoulders and lying down; pulling Ginny's body down on top of hers and wrapping her arms tightly around Ginny's back. Ginny heard her whisper, "Please."

She raised herself up and looked at Hermione, whose eyes were closed.

"Hermione, are you sure?"

"Yes."

With a sigh, Ginny closed her eyes; blissfully aware only of the faint rustle of autumn leaves, the warmth of the late afternoon sun on her face, and…the massive hands that grabbed her from behind…

Ginny was hauled roughly to her feet and felt her arms being pinned to her sides, presumably, by Goyle, judging by the presence of an unpleasant smell of stale sauerkraut which seemed to follow him everywhere. She turned her head and saw Crabbe, who had Hermione tightly gripped in a half-Nelson; laughing as she struggled to free herself.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Draco Malfoy vaulted easily over the low paddock wall, then sauntered over, hands in pockets; stopping in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione demanded, trying to wrest herself from Crabbe's grasp.

"We were just about to have a little bonfire. What's more important is what you two are doing here. I'm surprised I didn't vomit; both from watching that sorry excuse for shagging, and from the disgusting nature of the participants. But I guess that's characteristic of you, Granger. A Mudblood whore must be desperate enough to fuck anything."

"Shut up, Malfoy, and make these apes let go of us!" Ginny yelled.

"What's your hurry, Weasel? Besides, it's always 'business before pleasure.'"

"What do you want with us, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, icily.

"Step into my office, Mudblood, and find out." He pulled her away from Crabbe and, grabbing both of her shoulders, shoved her down onto the blanket. She sprawled, uttering a cry of surprise and struggled to sit up, but he pushed his foot against her chest and turned to Crabbe, who was slouched near the tree under which she was lying

"Stand on her hair."

Crabbe planted his large feet on either side of Hermione's head, on top of her hair, which was fanned out on the ground beneath her. She dug her fingers into his ankles and tried to free herself, but to no avail.

Malfoy stepped over to her side and drawled, "Now that I have your undivided attention, we have several important matters to discuss."

"I'm not discussing anything with you!"

"Hermione, just listen to what he has to say, and then maybe he'll let us go," Ginny urged.

Hermione, both frightened and enraged, ignored her. "Let us go right now, Malfoy or I'll…"

"You'll what…tell your father? Easier said than done, Granger; you must have a thousand."

"Fuck you!"

They all stopped and stared. Not one of them could remember ever hearing Hermione utter profanities; at least not of that magnitude.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I grow tired of your arrogance, Granger. If you won't talk to me, you won't be talking at all." He whispered a few words to Crabbe, who suddenly pulled out his wand and, bending down, pointed it directly into Hermione's face. She froze, completely paralyzed with fear.

"One more fucking word out of her and I want you to finish her off!"

Crabbe looked confused.

Draco exhaled, exasperated. "Do I have to spell it out? Avada Kedavra."

"Isn't that against the law or something?" Crabbe asked.

"Not anymore; not since power is now back in the right hands," Draco reassured him.

"Don't believe him, Crabbe," Ginny called, "he's just trying to trick you into doing his own dirty work!"

Crabbe hesitated, looking from Ginny to Hermione, who was still staring, terrified, at the wand in her face; and then back at Draco.

"Who do you believe, Crabbe, me or this weasel?"

Crabbe was silent.

Malfoy was losing patience. "Do I need to remind you that my family is well-connected? Very well connected."

Ginny saw the flicker of fear in Crabbe's eyes.

"I'll ask you once more; who do you believe; me or this weasel?"

"You, Malfoy."

"Goyle?"

"You."

"Well, I'm glad to see that we all understand each other. Let's go over this again. One more word from her, I don't care what it is, and you're to finish her off."

Crabbe nodded.

Draco grinned smugly at Hermione. "Well, since this conversation is now going to be one-sided, I'll just have to talk enough for the both of us." He looked over at Ginny, who was repeatedly slamming her heel into Goyle's instep but receiving no results. "The first order of business also concerns you, Weasel. I'm going to show you, personally, how to have some real fun with a Mudblood."

Ginny's heart leapt into her throat. "Don't you dare try to rape her!"

"Weasley, do you honestly think I'd contaminate myself by shagging this filth? Why, I wouldn't even let Crabbe or Goyle touch her."

"Then let her go!"

"That's not going to happen anytime soon. After all, Weasel, I just promised you a performance." Draco reached over the paddock wall and retrieved a battered Cleansweep broom, which Ginny recognized immediately. It had been in the Weasley family for ages and she had inherited it in her fifth year, when she'd made the Quidditch team. The sight of Malfoy touching it made her blood boil.

"Malfoy, if you hit her with that broom I'll kill you!"

"Don't worry, Weasel; I won't waste my time at that; not when there are so many other entertaining possibilities." He covered Hermione with his wand, then handed the broomstick to Crabbe. "Will you do the honors?"

Crabbe raised one leg and snapped the broom effortlessly over his knee. He passed the thick, broken-off handle to Draco, who brandished it in Hermione's face.

"What do you think, Mudblood? A whore like you should have no problem accommodating a knob of this size. Or maybe I'll use the other end; the one with all the splinters…"

Hermione frantically shook her head from side to side; then glanced, pleadingly at Ginny.

"Let her go, Malfoy! My father works for the Ministry and you'll…"

Goyle clapped a hand over her mouth.

Draco shrugged. "Luckily for you, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that; especially since being threatened really pisses me off…which brings us to the second order of business." He looked down at Hermione. "During our third year of school you dared to point your wand at me and hit me. Do you really think I'd forget something like that? Rest assured, Mudblood, I always repay any debts I owe. The only reason it's taken me three years to catch up with you is because you're always hanging around with Potter and Weasel-king. Now, on to the third item of our agenda". He dropped to his knees, next to where Hermione lay.

Ginny clamped her teeth down on two of Goyle's fingers, and he yanked his hand away from her mouth with a yelp.

"Malfoy, don't!" she pleaded.

"Shut up, Weasel, or you'll be next," Malfoy declared; as he roughly shoved Hermione's gray pleated skirt up around her waist and dragged her panties down to her knees.

Hermione began to struggle silently, desperately, despite the substantial weight on her hair. She tried, frantically, to push her skirt back down, but Draco grabbed both her wrists. "Hmm…, it looks like you need a bit more incentive. Let's see…how about if I say…318 Pennington Place?" Hermione froze as her eyes widened in terror.

"That's right, Granger; and I know where it is. All it's going to take is one owl to my father and that will be the end of that filth you call a family. I'll kill you…and everything you love. And to make sure you really understand my sincerity, if you say another word or even attempt to struggle again, the weasel dies right after you do. But I think the boys here will enjoy shagging her first…in every single orifice."

"Draco, please let us go; I swear we won't say anything to anyone!" Ginny begged.

He ignored her as he released Hermione's hands and picked up the broom handle once again. "Well, Mudblood, you're about to be ramrodded by a Malfoy. I suggest you lay back and enjoy it."

Desperate, Ginny began to yell for help, even though she knew it was in vain. Draco whipped his head around.

"Shut her up!"

Goyle yanked off his necktie with one hand and stuffed it into Ginny's mouth. She tried to spit it out, but he pressed his forearm against her face.

Draco gave him an irritated look. "Move your arm, Goyle; you're blocking her view. Bring her a bit nearer while you're at it; I want to make sure she doesn't miss a thing."

As Goyle moved to a closer vantage point, Ginny saw the sudden change in Hermione's face. Her eyes seemed to be looking to some distant place as she turned her head away. Ginny began to sob, uncontrollably, as Draco forced Hermione's legs apart and positioned the end of the broom handle between them.

"Here it comes, Granger. Three… two…one!"

Ginny's vision was completely blurred by hot tears of helpless rage as a loud, high-pitched scream pierced the late-afternoon silence of the forest. She wrenched her head aside and managed to wipe her eyes on Goyle's sleeve; then turned back and saw…….Draco, lying with his knees drawn up to his chest and both hands between his legs, alternately shrieking and moaning as Severus Snape scowled down at him.

"Someday, you'll thank me for that, Mr. Malfoy," he stated, flatly; withdrawing his foot from Draco's crotch.

Judging from Draco's agonized expression, Ginny doubted it. She felt the tie being yanked from her mouth and saw Crabbe hastily stuffing his wand back inside his robe.

Snape stepped fastidiously over Malfoy's writhing body and closer to the tree where Hermione lay, unmoving and still completely exposed; her eyes unfocused, as if she was completely unaware of his presence.

"As for you, Miss Granger; I'll thank you to lower your skirt and stop attempting to seduce your fellow students."

"She's been attacked by Malfoy; can't you see that!" Ginny screamed.

Snape turned calmly to face her. "What I see, Miss Weasley, are two Gryffindor students who are out-of-bounds and in the Forbidden Forest without permission. For some odd reason, I find myself feeling uncharacteristically lenient this afternoon and am willing to forgo giving the two of you detention if you both leave…immediately."

"What? Professor, you saw what was happening!"

"Yes, I did witness the lesbian festivities."

"I mean, you know exactly what Malfoy was doing when you showed up!"

Snape looked annoyed. "Miss Weasley and Miss Granger; I think you two love-birds will find it to your great mutual advantage to refrain from mentioning your perverted make-out session to anyone. Not all the faculty members at this school are as understanding as myself. Besides, how would your parents react if they found out their daughters were…lesbians?"

Tears coursed freely down Ginny's cheeks as Snape turned to face Crabbe and Goyle, who had edged closer together, as if for mutual protection.

"You two scrape up Mr. Malfoy and accompany me to my office. The four of us need to have a little chat."

Goyle released his vice-like grip on Ginny's arms and she ran over to Hermione, as Snape snatched up the remains of the broom, turned on his heel and walked out of the forest; accompanied by a stumbling Draco, who was being supported between Crabbe and Goyle. She never saw them leave.

Ginny found Hermione lying exactly as Draco had left her. She knelt on the ground and touched her face.

"No, Ginny…" Hermione murmured, turning her head away.

While pulling Hermione's panties up, Ginny noticed, horrified, a smear of blood on the inside of her upper thigh. "It's going to be all right; I'll get you to Madame Pomfrey right away. Let me help you stand up."

Hermione didn't respond.

"Hermione, please; it's going to be dark soon; we have to get out of here!" She wrapped her arms around Hermione's shoulders and helped lift her to her feet. Hermione swayed, unsteadily, glassy-eyed and staring straight ahead. Ginny grabbed their robes and draped them both around Hermione. She pulled one of Hermione's arms around her own neck and wrapped her other arm around Hermione's waist and then began to half lead, half drag Hermione with her to the edge of the forest. As they emerged, Ginny saw, to her immense relief, the back of Hagrid's hut in the distance. She leaned Hermione against a nearby tree and said, "I'm going to get help," but Hermione grabbed her arm.

"Ginny, don't leave me!"

"It's going to be okay; I'll be right back."

"Ginny!"

"Hermione, I'm going to get Ha…"

Hermione threw her arms around Ginny, holding on tightly, but Ginny pried herself away; watching, in tears, as Hermione fell against the tree; then she ran at top speed to Hagrid's front door and started pounding on it; unable to see through her bleary eyes that it was soon opened and she was beating, instead, directly on Hagrid's chest. He looked down on her with concern.

"Ginny, what'sa matter?"

"…Hermione…hurt….Malfoy…"

"Well, now, that's nothin' to cry about; we should be celebratin'. Come on in; I just made a fresh pot o' tea."

Ginny, unable to speak, grabbed two fists-full of Hagrid's shirt-front and yanked, while looking at him with tearful, pleading eyes. Silently, he followed her down the steps and around the side of the hut. One look at Hermione collapsed against the tree and Hagrid, understanding, rushed over, picked her up tenderly in his arms and started to cross the grounds with a swiftness of which Ginny had never known he was capable. She ran to keep up, but he easily outdistanced her and, when she finally stumbled, gasping for breath, into the infirmary, Hermione was already lying on a bed and Madame Pomfrey was urging Hagrid to fetch the Headmistress. Ginny managed to utter several sentences detailing Malfoy's attack, before completely breaking down. She tried to hold Hermione's hand, but was shooed away; and had to be forcibly removed from the infirmary by Professor McGonagall as Madame Pomfrey undressed Hermione.

Although it was dinnertime, Ginny was unable to face the entire school in the Great Hall; and it was with much surprise, that Harry found her later that evening, crying hysterically, on his dorm room bed. He laid a hand on her shoulder and asked, worriedly, "Ginny, what is it?"

"Harry, where's Ron?" she gasped.

"His wart removal potion burned a huge hole in Snape's desk this afternoon. He'll be spending the next seven nights in detention."

She struggled to sit up as Harry sat down on the bed next to her. "Ginny, please tell me what's happened."

She shook her head.

"How many years have you known me, Gin? You know I'll help you in any way I can."

She threw her arms around him and sobbed out her story into his shoulder.

Harry was beyond livid. "Malfoy's dead! Crabbe and Goyle too! Ron and I can't take them on alone, but I'm sure Dean, Seamus and Neville will…"

"No! Harry, Hermione's not going to want this spread around! He's threatened to kill us if we tell anyone. Snape practically said the same thing.

"Well; what are you going to do?"

Ginny was shaking. "I don't know. I did tell Professor McGonagall what happened."

Harry was silent for a long moment. She stared at him, then blurted out, "Okay, just say it! This was entirely your fault, Ginny! If you hadn't dragged her out to the Forbidden Forest…"

"Ginny, that's not what I was thinking at all."

"Oh, I see…you think that lesbians are disgus…"

"Ginny, stop it! I love you both and I have no right to an opinion on who anyone falls in love with; nor does anyone else. It's…I'm worried about Hermione's injuries right now."

"Harry, I'm sorry. I don't know…McGonagall dragged me out of there before Madam Pomfrey could find out how badly she's hurt. I just remember seeing blood between her legs."

He nodded gravely, then looked down at the hand Ginny placed on his arm.

"Harry, can I please stay here tonight?"

He didn't have the heart to refuse and led her over to Ron's bed.

"You sleep here, okay? Keep the curtains closed and I'll explain to Ron when he gets back."

She nodded and gratefully accepted the kiss he planted on her forehead. After removing her tie, shoes and sweater and hiding them in Ron's nightstand, Ginny crawled under the covers. She didn't remember falling asleep; but, during the night, was vaguely aware of feeling Ron putting his arm around her. She rolled over and let him pull her close, then drifted back into uneasy unconsciousness.

The next morning, Ginny was awakened by a hand gently shaking her shoulder. She sat up to find the room deserted, except for Harry, who was standing by the bed, fully dressed. She pushed the hair out of her eyes and asked, sleepily, "What time is it?"

"It's almost ten-thirty. I've been to see Professor McGonagall. She said you and I are to meet her in Madame Pomfrey's office as soon as you wake up."

"Didn't she say Ron could come, too?"

"No, only the two of us. He's in the shower right now. I've promised to let him know what happens."

Ginny got out of bed and looked down at her dirty and wrinkled clothes, and then back at Harry, who was returning from his closet with a clean shirt and trousers.

"Here; I'll wait outside while you put these on."

She nodded, then blushed slightly. "Harry, do you have any…um…?"

He smiled, then pulled a pair of boxer shorts from his top dresser drawer and dropped them onto the bed.

"Meet me in the hall when you're ready."

After hurriedly changing and rolling up her shirt sleeves and trouser legs, Ginny walked with Harry, quickly and silently, to the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey's ever-stoic expression betrayed nothing as she led them into her office and gestured toward two chairs beside her desk. Ginny was shaking badly and barely felt Harry take her hand in his.

"Professor McGonagall will be joining us shortly. She requested I update you both on Miss Granger's condition."

Ginny nodded, unable to speak.

"I've examined Miss Granger and, aside from a nasty abrasion on the exterior of her vagina and some bruising in that area, she's sustained no other injuries.

Ginny pressed her for more details. "You mean he didn't actually…"

"Her hymen is still intact," Madame Pomfrey stated, briskly.

Ginny persisted, "Are you absolutely sure?"

"We're positive there was no actual penetration. She's still a virgin."

Ginny leaned against Harry and sobbed into her hands. He put an arm around her shoulders, but soon removed it; and Ginny looked up, tearfully, into Professor McGonagall's face.

"Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter; I want it made perfectly clear that no part of the following conversation is to leave this room."

"Yes, Professor," they replied, almost in unison, as she seated herself in the remaining office chair.

She surveyed them both for a moment before continuing. "I've attempted to speak to Miss Granger; but, although I was persistent, she absolutely refused to confirm any of the allegations you made against Mr. Malfoy and company last night."

"What did she say, then?" Ginny demanded.

"Only that she doesn't wish to discuss the situation, either now or in the future."

"What about Professor Snape! He was there!"

"Professor Snape insists that I get Miss Granger's "version of the story" first; so he knows exactly what the students of his house are accused of doing."

Ginny jumped up from her chair. "I told you last night; weren't you even listening!" she screamed.

"Miss Weasley, sit down! Under other circumstances, such an outburst would easily earn you several nights of detention. I understand that you're distraught over yesterday's…events. However, if Miss Granger refuses to corroborate your story, I'm afraid it's your word against the word of four others."

"You mean; you don't believe me! Why don't you just call me a liar, then, Professor!"

"I'm not implying anything of the sort, Miss Weasley. However, unless Miss Granger decides to be forthcoming, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do."

Ginny shot her a filthy look, which Professor McGonagall chose to ignore.

"If Miss Granger changes her mind, we will resume our investigation. You and Mr. Potter are excused."

Ginny turned to Madame Pomfrey. "When can we see Hermione?"

"I'm afraid Miss Granger has made it clear she wants no visitors."

"But I'm sure she'll let me in," Ginny insisted.

"I'm sorry Miss Weasley, but she specifically requested that you not be admitted. Both you and Miss Granger are excused from all classes for the coming week."

Ginny suppressed a sob, as she rushed from the office, overturning her chair in the process; and closely followed by Harry.

Despite an unrelenting stint of rain, Ginny spent the next two days wandering endlessly around the school grounds, speaking to no one; barely remembering to eat or sleep. Late Monday afternoon she saw Harry entering the broom shed and followed him in.

"Hi, Ginny."

"What are you doing here?"

"There's something I thought of during class today." He walked toward the rear of the shed, then pulled Ginny's now-intact Cleansweep down from its overhead rack. Ginny followed him outside and watched him intently as he examined the broom.

"Don't you believe me either, Harry?" she sulked.

"Of course I do, Ginny. I'm just trying to get some hard evidence against Malfoy." He looked closely at the handle. "This has been very carefully repaired, probably by Snape. Even though you can still see a faint crack, I don't think we can use this to prove anything."

She nodded.

Harry hesitated. "Ginny, I'm sure you'll want to know; Hermione showed up for classes today."

Ginny started. "What! It's only Monday."

"Well, she lives to study."

"I don't think it's because of that, Harry. She probably thinks that if she was absent, people might start asking questions."

"Talk to her, Ginny. Maybe you can get her to change her mind."

The following evening, Ginny skipped dinner and went straight from her last class to Hermione's room, where she found her sitting at her desk, head in hands. Ginny cleared her throat to let Hermione know she was there, then, not knowing exactly what to say, just plunged in. "Hermione, even though you probably never want to speak to me again I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am; but I don't know how to begin to apologize for what happened."

Hermione stood up and stretched, then looked over and shook her head. "Ginny, you're not often wrong, but when you are, you're spectacularly wrong. I don't blame you at all."

"But I feel like it's entirely my fault. It was my idea to go out there in the first place."

"No, stop blaming yourself. When Malfoy and Crabbe…restrained me, I panicked. If I hadn't talked back, maybe…"

"Hermione, we both know it would have happened, anyway. It wasn't your fault or mine. It was completely Malfoy's fault."

Hermione hesitated, and then nodded slightly.

Ginny lost it. "Then why don't you tell McGonagall what happened? Malfoy should be expelled and sent to Azkaban for what he did…Crabbe and Goyle, too!"

"I can't, Ginny; I don't want anyone to know about this!"

"You mean about "us"? Hermione, if you're ashamed of me, just say so!"

"Ginny, you wouldn't understand."

"I understand perfectly! You're just…" Ginny caught herself. She took a few steadying breaths and continued, "Hermione, I'm so sorry. It's just that he's hurt someone I care about…I hope he dies! He threatened your parents, me, everyone; and I feel so helpless, for all of us, while you just stand there and refuse to do anything about it!"

Hermione, instead of arguing, slouched against the wall and stared at the floor. It nearly broke Ginny's heart to see her shoulders, usually held so proudly, slumped in total defeat. She took a step toward her. "Don't internalize it, Hermione; please talk to me."

"I can't."

Ginny moved closer. "Hermione, pretending it didn't happen doesn't make it go away. As much as we wish it hadn't…" She tried to put her arms around her, but Hermione screwed up her face and pushed Ginny away, before turning abruptly, and rushing out of the dormitory. Ginny debated for a moment, then hurried after her, but it was too late. Hermione was gone.

Desperate for something to take her mind off the present situation, Ginny returned to classes the next day. During the course of the following week she tried twice more to persuade Hermione to go to Professor McGonagall, but Hermione refused to discuss the situation with anyone, not even Harry or Ron. Ginny suspected that it was more from fear of rejection than anything else and, finally, completely frustrated, stormed out of Hermione's room; vowing she wouldn't be talking to her again until Hermione came to her senses. Later, regretting what she'd said, she tried to find her and apologize, but Hermione made herself extremely scarce for the next few days.

Friday evening, as Ginny walked, gratefully, into her own dorm room, both physically and mentally drained and wanting only to sleep, she was surprised to find Hermione lying on her bed, reading a runes textbook. She sat down on the edge of the bed and kicked off her shoes, before turning to face Hermione. "I wasn't expecting to find you here."

"I didn't know where else you might be…I just wanted to see if you're all right."

"Oh, just dandy, thanks." Ginny replied, sarcastically.

"There's no need to act so defensive," Hermione stated, quietly.

"Look who's talking!"

"Ginny…"

"Hermione, I've tried over and over again to get through to you! I can accept the fact that you won't discuss what Malfoy did, but you're covering up everything else as well. So what if people know you're gay!"

"It is a big deal; at least to me, Gin."

"Why should it matter? Do you really think anyone who's close to you would care?"

Hermione hesitated, and then responded, "My uncle Edward is gay. He and my mother haven't spoken for years and she never talks about him. If my parents disowned me the same way…"

Ginny reflected on this for a moment, and then nodded, sympathetically. "

Go on".

Hermione shook her head.

"Hermione, please talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Because you're still in denial…"

"I'm not!"

"Then why do you refuse to talk about it?"

"I'm not refusing…I just…"

"You are; or else you'd discuss…"

Hermione threw her runes textbook across the room and turned to face Ginny. "All right! I'll admit it! I was sexually assaulted! By Draco Malfoy! What other humiliating things are you going to force me to say?"

"Hermione…"

"While you're at it, Gin, why don't you take my blood-stained panties and show them to everyone in the school?"

Ginny stood up, abruptly, but Hermione grabbed her sweater and pulled her back onto the bed. She turned again to face Hermione; seeing the indescribable pain in her eyes; feeling incredibly guilty as Hermione said, in a very small voice, "Please don't go."

"Hermione, I'm so sorry."

Hermione didn't respond. Tentatively, Ginny laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You have to stop internalizing it."

"Just try to understand that I'm not in denial, Ginny; I remember exactly what happened. Talking about it would force me to relive it all over again."

Ginny looked at her closely. "Have you even cried about this?"

Hermione turned away and shook her head. Impulsively, Ginny reached across the bed and pulled Hermione to her chest; then leaned back against the headboard. She gently whispered, "Go ahead."

"No, Ginny…!" Hermione tried to raise herself up, but Ginny tightened her grip, while using one hand to rub firmly between Hermione's shoulder blades. "Ginny, let go…I don't want…"

"Release it."

"No!"

"Come on."

"Let me go!"

"Hermione, release it."

"Stop, Ginny…please…I don't want to…I don't…I…" Hermione began to shake, uncontrollably, as she collapsed against Ginny and began to bawl.

Silently, Ginny held her. There was nothing else to say.

It took nearly an hour for Hermione's gasping sobs became less frequent, then to finally subside. Ginny took her into the bathroom and washed her face, then led her back to the bed, and pulled off Hermione's shoes, tie and sweater. She lay back on the bed and held out her arms, and Hermione, after a moment's hesitation, moved into them.

"I'll hold you 'til you fall asleep; okay?" She felt Hermione nod against her shoulder and stroked her hair until an exhausted slumber overtook them both.

When Ginny woke up the following morning, she was alone. Not bothering to shower or change, she began a frantic search for Hermione, including a thorough check of the library, but she was nowhere to be found. Next was an exhaustive interrogation of her classmates and friends, but if any of them knew where to find Hermione, they weren't telling.

The following week dragged on endlessly, with absolutely no word on Hermione's whereabouts. Ginny checked daily with Harry and Ron, but they said she hadn't shown up for any of her classes. Ginny agonized, almost non-stop until, Friday afternoon, she found Hermione waiting for her outside the charms classroom. Without a word, she took Ginny's arm and led her through a nearby doorway. Ginny looked around at the familiar bewitched forest surroundings of the Divination classroom, and then looked, questioningly at Hermione.

"Firenze is out at the moment. I asked him if he'd let us come in here, so we could talk privately."

Ginny jammed her hands into the pockets of her robe. "Hermione, I've been frantic for days, not knowing where you were!"

"I-I had to go home for awhile."

"Oh…is everyone all right?"

"Yes; they're fine. There was something I needed to do."

"You needed to get away from me."

"No. I needed to ask my mother, directly, why she stopped talking to Uncle Edward. It turns out he made a pass at my dad back when he and Mum were dating and they didn't speak for ages. She's long since forgiven him, but he's never returned her letters, so she eventually stopped writing to him."

"Oh."

"Ginny, I told my parents I'm gay."

"How did they take it?"

"They said they love me and I'll always be their daughter. Still, I could tell they're incredibly disappointed."

Ginny nodded.

"I stayed home for an entire week because I've needed time to think and to sort things out…because I haven't been certain of almost anything lately…" Hermione trailed off.

Ginny sat down on a nearby tree stump and stared at the sun-dappled moss beneath her feet; not daring to look at Hermione. "So…where does that leave us?"

"How do you feel, Gin, after everything that's happened?"

"Hermione, I love you. I can't think of anything that could ever change that."

She glanced up, momentarily, and saw Hermione nod. Unable to endure the silence that followed, Ginny looked down at the ground again and added, "I want more than anything for us to be together." Hearing no response, she looked once more at Hermione, who looked away. Ginny took a deep breath and screwed up her courage. "You're not telling me how you feel."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm really sorry, Ginny; but that's something I can't discuss."

Ginny felt tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. "Why not?" she managed to choke out.

Hermione moved over to the stump, then lifted Ginny's chin and looked into her eyes. "Because words are completely inadequate." Abruptly, she sat down on Ginny's lap. Ginny tried to speak, but was cut off by Hermione's kisses, which said it all. They sat there, lost in each other; for what seemed to be hours, until, suddenly, Ginny was aware of Hermione's hands fumbling at her neck and felt her robe sliding from her shoulders. She watched as Hermione removed her own robe, then knelt on the mossy ground and spread both robes flat, before reaching up and grasping both of Ginny's hands. She lay down and pulled Ginny's body on top of hers, wrapping her arms tightly around Ginny's back. Ginny heard her whisper, "Please."

She raised herself up and looked at Hermione, who was looking back at her.

"Hermione, are you sure?"

"Yes."

Ginny hesitated. "Um…when is Firenze coming back?"

Hermione smiled indulgently. "Not until tomorrow evening!"

With a sigh, Ginny closed her eyes; blissfully aware only of the faint rustle of autumn leaves, the warmth of the late afternoon sun on her face, and…the gentle hands that entwined themselves in her hair, as Hermione's soft lips found hers once more…

THE BEGINNING


End file.
